Most of ceramic products are manufactured by sintering at a high temperature after injection molding, pressure casting, tape casting, or slip casting. However, these techniques need expensive dies and very long preparation time. When the laser additive manufacturing technique is applied to ceramic products, it may reduce costs and shorten preparation time. The ceramic materials have a quite high melting point (for example, the melting point of ZrO2 is 2700° C.), but a transient temperature of laser is merely 1800° C. to 1900° C., thereby hardly directly implementing liquid sintering for pure ceramic materials. In other words, the ceramic products manufactured by laser sinter molding are not dense enough and have a poor mechanical strength. On the other hand, compared to overall sintering of traditional furnace, the ceramic powders manufactured by rapid high-temperature sintering in laser area need to comply with a harsher demand of a thermal shock resistance. When the ceramic materials have a poor thermal shock resistance, the ceramic products are prone to causing cracks and reducing the mechanical strength.
A new ceramic material applied to a method for laser sinter molding is still needed, and this may simultaneously reach the demand of a high product property and a lower process cost.